So Complicated
by DarkElements10
Summary: You've never seen a relationship as complicated as this. Short WayneWayne/OC one-shot


**So Complicated**

**Summary**** – You've never seen a relationship as complicated as this. Short WayneWayne/OC one-shot**

* * *

"Ha ha!" Wally 'WayneWayne' Dooley shoved his fists into the air, after he set a handful of cards onto the table. He grinned at the raven haired teenage girl across from him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I win, _again_."

"I got it the _first_ time," Riley Jackson-McGuire snapped. She reached out and snatched the cards off of the table, quickly shuffling them into a deck once more. She lifted her head, giving him the stink-eye. "Do you know how annoying it is to lose to you?"

"I could guess," WayneWayne replied, lifting his sunglasses from his face and putting them on his head. "But I thought that losing to Kendall was bad. Since he's so competitive and everything."

"You would know that first hand," Riley said under her breath as she continued to shuffle the cards. She dealt them back and forth across the table as WayneWayne winced.

Of _course_ she would bring up the one thing that made him insecure, just to annoy him. He and many other actors knew that when it came to acting you weren't sure what kind of job you were going to get, or if you had the talent to get any jobs at all. So after Magic Middle School ended and he was in an acting slump, his family's constant pressure made him desperate for a job, which was the only reason that he tried to force himself into Big Time Rush. He was at a low point in his life then and never wanted to get back there.

WayneWayne leaned towards her, opening his mouth to say something in reply, but stopped when he heard something. He listened hard and leaned back in his seat as he heard rapid footsteps getting closer to the den. WayneWayne sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back, resting his hands on the plush carpet behind him to support his weight. He caught Riley's eye and the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk.

They both knew what to expect.

"So how come the two lovebirds aren't sitting with each other?" Jaycee, WayneWayne's eldest sister asked as she strolled purposefully into the room. She placed her hands on her hips as she fixed her brother with a pointed stare.

"Because we're playing a card game," WayneWayne replied with a lazy smile. "And if we were sitting with each other, then we would be able to see each other's cards."

Natalie, WayneWayne's other sister, reached over and smacked WayneWayne on the back of the head. "Smart ass," she snapped. She then turned to Riley and gave her a pleasant smile. "Is it because of his BO? It's alright, you can tell him, Girlfriend, he probably already knows anyway."

"We're just playing a game," Riley shook her head, her eyes fixed on the cards in her hands. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before lifting her gaze. "And I'm not his girlfriend."

"Oh come on," Natalie rolled her eyes. "You are so his girlfriend."

"Nope," WayneWayne spoke up. "She broke up with me." He raised his right eyebrow I a 'take that' sort of way when Riley's eyes narrowed and she turned to him with a cold stare.

"Really?" Jaycee looked interested. "He must have done something to bug you then," She ignored WayneWayne's noise of surprise and annoyance. "What was it? Did he burp a lot? Not treat you like a girl?" She leaned forward, a hand on her chin, waiting for an answer.

Riley thought for a moment and then made a pitying face. "It was his BO," she said with a slow nod. WayneWayne glared at her. "No deodorant could withstand it and I couldn't get really close to him after that." She shrugged. "The only reason I still hang out with him is because he's Dak's friend too."

"I knew it," Natalie declared, her eyes lighting up. "I thought that something was going on."

"No," Jaycee shook her head, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two teens who were sitting in the middle of the floor, wanting to get back to their game. "I still think that there's chemistry between them. A lot of it."

WayneWayne waved a hand. "Good_bye_," he said sharply.

"I guess we can't call her Girlfriend anymore," Jaycee muttered as she and Natalie left the living room. She turned to Natalie, her profile showing off the confused look on her face before the two girls turned the corner. "What should we call her now?"

WayneWayne waited to be sure that they were out of earshot before giving Riley a half smile. "I don't have BO," he said.

"I know, you smell like rain," Riley looked through her hand once more. "Besides, it was the only thing that would make sense, as opposed to what I could have come up with." She put her hand down on the floor. "And we both know from my track record that if I said anything it would just make things worse."

"You got that right," WayneWayne smiled, reaching up and messing with his sunglasses. He twirled them in his hands for a few moments before speaking again. "Something tells me that telling them that we're still together wouldn't make things easier either."

"Please," Riley snorted. "You try explaining to your family, or the press for that matter, that you lied about dating someone so their parents would get off their backs, and then you constantly tell the parents that you're _not_ dating, though you have been dating for six months."

"Wow, our relationship status is really complicated," WayneWayne pointed out as he took his cards and started to look through them. He shrugged before smiling over at Riley. "But then again, we don't have to worry about anyone prying into our private business."

"Exactly," Riley gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "It also helps that you're not very famous."

WayneWayne gave her an offended look. "Excuse you?" Riley looked back at him innocently. "I'm the one that brings laughter to the kids of the world." He gave her a pointed look, causing her to tilt her head to the side, her face still holding her innocent expression.

"I seriously doubt that your _Banana Song _makes kids laugh," Riley said. "Or make them happy for that matter. More often than not, they laugh _at_ you, not with you." She cracked her knuckles. "Dak, Rhubes, and I laugh at you anyway."

"I could say the same to you," WayneWayne leaned back in his seat, watching as she dealt the cards across the table. "'Cause your jokes suck."

Riley let out a sarcastic laugh as WayneWayne's phone rang. He leaned to the side, pulling it out of his pocket and then brought it up to his face. His eyes scanned over the screen for a few seconds before he unlocked his phone.

"Dak's asking if we want to go to a last minute movie with him and Rhubes," WayneWayne relayed, looking up from his phone. "You want to go?"

"Sure," Riley tossed her hand of cards on to the floor and stood up, reaching for her shoes. She had discarded them haphazardly in the room when she had arrived at WayneWayne's house earlier that day. "Not like we're doing anything interesting here, anyway." She added.

"Cool beans," WayneWayne quickly replied to Dak's text, letting them know that they were on their way. "I can dive you over in your car and then Dak can take me back here later," he reached over and snatched up Riley's car keys before she could grab them.

"Dude, it's my car,' she reached out and smacked him on the arm. He grabbed onto her hand with his significantly larger one, and pushed her hand away from him, just in case she was about to strike him again.

"But I don't want to get stopped for another speeding ticket from the way you drive," WayneWayne said, holding the keys out of her reach as she tried to grab them.

He grinned as Riley rolled her eyes and lowered her arms in defeat. She then twisted her mouth to the side and reached up, grabbing onto the brim of the hat that he was wearing. She knocked the hat off of his head, keeping a firm grip on it, to turn it around so the brim was facing his neck as she put it back on his head. As she replaced his hat on his head, she held a firm grip against it, pushing WayneWayne's head down so he kissed her. WayneWayne lightly laughed as he put a hand on her neck, kissing her back.

The kissed a few times, Riley moved her hand from the back of his head so she was holding onto both of her cheeks as she tilted her head to the side, kissing him again. WayneWayne moved his free arm to around her waist and bent to the side, dipping her, causing her to make a sound of surprise and hit him on the arm repeatedly (as she didn't want him to drop her).

"Don't do that," she said with a slight scowl.

"You know what, Jackson?" WayneWayne asked, removing his arms from her waist. The two went towards the front door, their footsteps echoing around the foyer.

"What, Dooley?" she replied.

"I love to annoy you," he said with a slow smile.

Riley smirked, shaking her head. "I love to annoy you, too."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: Eh, it was mostly dialogue driven, but I got the idea randomly today, for in our stories when WayneWayne and Riley actually do get together. Let me know if you didn't get it and I'll explain it the best I can.

For those that don't know, in Rhuben's and my stories we made it that WayneWayne had come back and tried to apologize and become friends with BTR after what happened between them before. While BTR aren't close to accepting his apology, they at least act civil around him. (Especially since he's Camille's best friend as well as a friend of the Jacksons' and Dak).

I hope you guys liked this.

Cheers,

-Riley


End file.
